1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system cable management, and more particularly to a system and method for managing information handling system adjustable cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interact with each other and one or more external peripherals to display, print, communicate or otherwise process information. For instance, displays, speakers, printers, scanner and network cables typically extend from an information handling system to each respective peripheral to communicate information and in some cases power from the information handling system to each peripheral. Often, peripherals and their cables are positioned during set up of the information handling systems to remain in relatively permanent relation to each other, generally by fixing the cables in position with clamps. In large part, the relatively fixed position of peripherals and cables has resulted from the bulkiness and weight of information handling systems and peripherals, which has restricted the practicality of rearrangement of a set-up system. As an example, conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays generally have such large footprints and weights that movement of a CRT display in a desktop environment is not practical. This has become increasingly true as consumers have moved towards larger CRT displays having greater display space.
Recently, as the power of information handling system components has increased and their sized decreased, information handling system manufacturers have strived to reduce the size of installed systems and thus improve consumer flexibility in arranging a system. One innovation that has helped to reduce the footprint of installed information handling systems is the use of flat panel displays instead of CRT displays. Flat panel displays use liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma pixels to display information instead of phosphors pixels used by CRT displays and thus do not require an electron gun to illuminate the pixels. As a result, flat panel displays have considerably reduced depth and weight when compared with CRT displays. The reduced bulkiness and weight of flat panel displays allows information handling system users to more easily adjust the position of a display on a desktop. In addition, flat panel displays are often mounted on a stand that allows rotation of the display, both vertically and horizontally, and adjustment of the height of the display area relative to the desktop. Thus, for instance, a user may rotate a panel by ninety degrees to present pages with enhanced size using the lengthiest portion of the display. However, one difficulty that often arises with movement of a flat panel display is that the cables running from the information handling system to the flat panel display tend to bind or bunch to either restrict movement of the display or require a user to move the display with two hands.